Possessive Ninjas
by Dance Sode no Shirayuki
Summary: A oneshot/songfic by Rukia. Just how possessive are shinobis ? Read to find out ! Main Pairings: SasuSaku , ShikaTema. Ino and Karin bashing.


**Hi**** from Rukia !! **

**Sorry that I haven't been able to update Fur, Feathers and Chakra for a while. I decided to do a oneshot of SasuSaku, my favourite pairing.**

**Disclaimer:**** Rukia style: Disclaimer Jutsu !!**

**P.S.**** Contains Karin and Ino-bashing. What we ****all need everyday.**

**Also contains swearing. **

**Team 7, Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata and Kiba – Age – 19**

**Neji, Tenten, Lee and Kankuro – Age – 20**

**Temari – Age – 21**

* * *

**_"So close, just a touch away ....."_**

It was a normal day in Konoha. Well, as normal as a place filled with ninjas who can blow fire out of their mouths and knock down a building can get.

Kakashi, Sai and the Sand Siblings' sensei had been called to a mission in Iwagakure, so Team 7 and the Sand Siblings were training with one another for today.

Temari had sparred with Sakura. Sakura used her newly-developed Ice Jutsus on Temari, while Temari had dodged most of Sakura's attacks with her iron fan. In the end, it was called a tie.

Naruto had sparred against Kankuro, Naruto winning when the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra had overwhelmed him.

Sasuke (who had returned to Konohagakure after being convinced by Naruto and Sakura to not destroy the Leaf Village, thank Kami) sparred against Gaara. Everyone except Gaara and Sasuke had thought that it would turn out to be a death match, but Sasuke, not having the Curse Seal anymore, actually didn't try to kill Gaara. Gaara sure as hell did though, which led to Sasuke using Amaterasu on Gaara, on which the 5th Kazekage used his sand to dodge. Like Temari and Sakura's match, it was a tie.

Gaara said that he needed to do some paperwork for his village, so he sat down and began to write. Kankuro went off to look for Hana Inuzuka, Sakura and Temari (both best friends) listened to songs on Temari's Macbook Air, while Naruto talked about ramen to a very bored Uchiha.

"Hey, teme, do you know Hinata ?" Naruto asked Sasuke, changing the subject

"She's the relative of Herbal Essences boy, isn't she ?" Sasuke replied.

"If you mean Neji, then yeah. She's awesome !! I'm asking her out tonight !! Hey, maybe if she says yes, you can go on a double date with Sakura !! Besides you don't have to pretend to ignore her so you could protect her from your brother !!" Naruto said, excited.

Sasuke sighed. Kami, Naruto is clueless.

Sasuke, who was with Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto and Neji on a boys night out, had confessed on a dare that he has a crush on Sakura.

Flashback:

"Hey Sasuke, have you ever had a crush on any girl ?" Shikamaru asked the Uchiha.

" ….. Why do you ask ?" Sasuke replied emotionlessly.

"Well, Naruto thinks you're gay. Are you ?" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke glared at the said idiot and Shikamaru.

" ….. I'm not gay. I did – well, I still do – like someone" Sasuke replied.

"Who ?" Naruto said.

"It isn't the Yamanaka bitch, is it ?" Neji questioned.

Sasuke turned to Neji with a 'WTF ??!!' look on his face.

"Dude, I have standards. I'm offended that you would even suggest her, that, whatever the hell it is" Sasuke said.

"Whatever. Who do you like ?" Neji said.

" ……"

"Cut the crap Uchiha, just tell us"

"Fine. I like Sakura. There."

The room was silent as everyone looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

Until, Naruto broke the silence.

'I KNEW IT !! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT !! YOU ALWAYS IGNORED HER, SO I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE PROTECTING HER FROM YOUR BITCH OF A BROTHER, BUT YOU DO ACTUALLY LIKE HER !!!" Naruto screamed.

End Flashback:

"One: I was protecting her from my bitch of a brother as well" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Second: Keep your voice down, the violent little pink-haired chick might hear you" Neji said in a serious tone. But he meant it when he said she was violent. In the 3rd part of the Jonin exams, Neji had said to Sakura that her forehead was huge.

Needless to say, Neji got beaten to a bloody pulp by the pink-haired medic nin.

"How is she violent ?" Shikamaru asked Neji.

"Yeah, how ?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto, Neji and Kiba concluded that Sasuke and Shikamaru had never seen Sakura in 'pissed-beyond-belief mode'.

"Have you guys been living under a rock ?! She's terrifying when in 'kill-everything-within-a-mile-radius mode. Seriously, she punched me once on the back at the ANBU exams. Had to get a metal spine. She shattered my old one" Kiba said, cringing.

"Yeah, I'm always her punching bag. With her superhuman strength, she can probably knock down Mt Everest" Naruto complained.

"You probably haven't had it bad, hey Neji ?" Shikamaru said lazily to Neji.

"You think so, eh ?" Neji said to Shikamaru.

"I insulted her forehead" Neji said while cringing at the memory.

Everyone shuddered at that moment. Everyone, even Sasuke, knew that if you insulted Sakura's forehead, you must be either a) Smoking either crack, pot or smack, b) On your deathbed or c) Have either dementia, no fear of anything or just plain stupid.

But even Naruto wouldn't insult her forehead if his life depended on it.

"I got this at the ANBU exams. That was 18 months ago" Neji pulled up his shirt to reveal a huge black bruise on his stomach. Everyone had a horrified look on their faces.

"18 months ?!" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Yep. Never, EVER insult her forehead. Even Tsunade couldn't heal it well enough. I couldn't eat solid food for weeks" Neji warned the freaked out shinobis.

Where Temari and Sakura are:

"Hey, Temari, have you heard of the band Cascada ?" Sakura asked Temari.

"Yeah, they're popular everywhere. I have a few of their songs. Listen to this one, it's the Karaoke version of their new song, we'll sing it, ok ?" Temari said while putting on the Karaoke version of Cascada's new song, while Sakura decided that she will sing it with Temari.

Sakura got up and started singing:

"**Don't know anything about you  
So close, just a touch away  
Your love hits me like no other  
They say I'm a true believer  
I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just crossed my border now  
Just a kiss away**

**Give me a break, I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late ?  
Gotta know what's on your mind  
I'm out of control, cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your vibe**

**Dangerous  
I'm out of control"**

Temari then got up to sing the next part of the song:

**"Don't you push it to the limit  
Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch  
No doubt, I wanna be your lover  
They say, just a pretender  
I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just crossed my border now  
We're standing face to face**

**Give me a break, I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late ?  
Gotta know what's on your mind  
I'm out of control, cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your vibe**

**Dangerous"**

Both girls then sang the last part of the song:

**"I'm out of control, cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
****My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your vibe"**

The girls sat down as the music stopped.

At the other side of the training grounds:

Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji heard the two kunoichis singing.

Sasuke thought Sakura could sing really well for her age.

Shikamaru was amazed at Temari.

"Hi guys, sorry if that was to loud" Sakura said apologetically.

"That's ok, you sing beautifully, Sakura !" Kiba said to Sakura.

"Thanks Kiba !!" Sakura replied.

"Go out with me !!" Kiba yelled to Sasuke.

"Umm, sorry Kiba, but I'm not interested. Sorry" Sakura replied.

When the two girls weren't looking or listening, Naruto turned to Kiba.

"You idiot" Naruto said to Kiba.

"What ? It's not as if she likes you, dumbass" Kiba said angrily to the blonde.

"Not that, he's gonna kill you" Naruto replied, pointing to Sasuke.

And indeed, the Uchiha did look like he was about to kill the Inuzuka.

"What's wrong with- oh shit" Kiba said, instantly remembering that Sasuke liked Sakura.

And he had just asked Sakura out.

Kiba was as good as dead.

"Uh, Sasuke, um ….." Kiba tried to explain himself, but to no avail.

"Stupid Kiba ….. you can basically feel the death aura and bloodlust coming from the Uchiha" Neji said to Shikamaru, who nodded.

"Kiba, run for your life" Naruto said.

Kiba then bolted.

Sasuke got up in a split-second and ran after the scared-shitless shinobi, yelling something along the lines of "She's mine, Inuzuka !! MINE !!".

For the next five minutes, there was utter silence, apart from the occasional yellings of "Amaterasu !!", "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu !!" and "Chidori Kusanagi !!"

Meanwhile, Sakura and Temari, had seen the whole fight between the Inuzuka and the Uchiha, and Sakura was confused.

"Was Sasuke fighting over a girl ? Maybe it was that Karin chick" Sakura said, oblivious to the fact that Karin was not a female at all, probably something from another planet.

"Sakura, Karin doesn't even look like a chick. She – or whatever Karin is - is ass-ugly" Temari said to the younger kunoichi.

"I guess you're right" Sakura replied.

Kiba, on the other hand, was beaten to a bloody pulp.

"She. Is. Mine." Sasuke snarled at Kiba.

"Fine, have her" Kiba gave up.

Sasuke then walked over to Sakura.

"I've liked you ever since I met you. You're not annoying, I only said that to keep you protected from my bitch of a brother. You're going out with me tonight. With the dobe and Hinata" Sasuke said to the freaked-out pink haired medic.

"Umm ….. ok" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"And Shikamaru's coming too" – "Huh ?" Shikamaru said – ", so you might as well come as well, Temari" Sasuke said to the oldest Sand Sibling.

"Hey, Shikamaru, do you want me to come with you guys ?" Temari asked nervously to the lazy-cloud watcher she had grown feelings for.

"Sure !!" Shikamaru said in a not lazy, but happy tone (A/N: OMG Apocalypse).

Sai had all of a sudden shown up.

"Hey, Temari, do you wanna-" he said to Temari, but was cut off by none other than –

"Piss off, midriff, she's mine" Shikamaru said to the artist angrily.

"Someone likes Temari" Sakura teased Temari.

"I could say the same to you too, pinky" Temari teased back.

"Shut up, Temari" Sakura said to her friend.

Then, a hideous red haired dog and a blonde haired whore (A/N: Guess who they are) showed up.

"SASUKE !!" Karin screamed at the Uchiha.

"Go away, bitch" Sasuke snarled at the ugly-ass whore.

Sakura immediately got angry at seeing her Sasuke get attacked by some red haired dog.

"Shannaro !! Die, bitch, die !!" Sakura screamed, and punched Karin, effectively killing her.

Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Temari all cheered at the sight of the dead evil whore/bitch.

"What a weakling. One punch. Which didn't even have much force behind it" Sakura said, unsatisfied. She wanted a challenge, Goddamnit !!

The blonde haired bitch, however, walked over to Shikamaru and hugged him, to the Nara's absolute horror.

Temari was majorly pissed at this evil whore hugging her Shikamaru, so she summoned Kamatari and the weasel killed her with one hit of his sickle.

Everyone cheered again, in happiness as two evil people were now deceased.

**Future Events:**

Naruto asked Hinata out, to which the poor girl promptly fainted. She said yes when she woke up a few minutes later, however. They ended up engaged two years later.

Neji and Tenten had already been going out, and officially became boyfriend and girlfriend while the other couples went out on the double- err, triple date. They were married three years later.

Shikamaru and Temari suddenly noticed that they liked each other, and hooked up after the date. Temari decided to be Sand's permanent ambassador for Konoha so she could live with Shikamaru. Gaara reluctantly agreed.

Sasuke and Sakura really loved their date, and Sasuke realized that he loved Sakura and proposed to her on the spot. Sakura said that she loved him too, but they needed to get to know each other better before that commitment, and Sasuke fully understood. Four years later, they were engaged.

_**"Gotta know what's on your mind….."**_

* * *

**A oneshot/songfic from Rukia !!**

**And for those who are wondering what the song is called, it's 'Dangerous' by Cascada from their latest album called Evacuate the Dancefloor.**

**Anyway, review !!**

**I also need reviews for Fur, Feathers and Chakra or else I'll have to stop adding new chapters !!**

**REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

- Rukia K.


End file.
